Lizzy Knew Better
by earthmaker
Summary: A oneshot of how Lizzy discovered the relationship between Ciel and Sebastian. She discovered much more than a contract and her reaction to such a thing.


Elizabeth suspected, she hadn't at first, but as time went on she started to take notice. Everyone around her thought she was a clueless girl that cared about nothing but Fashion and cute things-even her fiance Ciel believed that.

It started with sneaking glances that as time went on each glance lasted a few seconds longer than the last. Then it was the simple "accidental" touches that caused blood to rush to Ciel's cheeks.

Lizzy would feel her heart clench at each longing gaze, each small touch, each mindless sigh that would pass Ciel's lips. Lizzy would get closer and closer to her breaking point. It wasn't fair! There were times she wanted to slap Sebastian and demand that he leave. That Ciel was hers-but in truth he wasn't. Sebastian's presence alone proved that fact. But...there were times she did want to hug Sebastian and thank him, cause he was the only one that could get Ciel to smile, even just a little one.

She tried to tell herself that she was being silly, but her previous thoughts were proven correct on a night that she had invited Ciel to a party. Sebastian came of course as the ever faithful butler, after some time she had noticed that Ciel and Sebastian were missing. Worried about her fiance she set out looking for them, what she found was something she wouldn't be able to forget easily. They were in the garden deep in the maze hedge, where no one can see them let alone hear. Sebastian was on his knees, the back of his thigh touching his legs. Ciel himself was fully unclothed, his legs wrapped around Sebastian's waist and arms around his neck, back arched and eyes closed tightly as his fully clothed butler continued to please him.

She heard their moans and sweet whispers toward one another. Elizabeth was shocked to see her fiance like this, but she was also surprised to see the soft look on Sebastian's face. That someone as strong and distant can be so gentle.

"Ciel...my Ciel" she heard the butler moan

"Se...Sebastian" her fiance moaned back

Lizzy felt her heart finally break and shatter. Those were whispers and moans of love, not just sexual partners. Her thoughts were confirmed when both whispered those three little words she had always wanted to hear pass HER fiance's lips.

Just as she was about to leave something caught her eye. Ciel had finally opened his eyes as the two took heavy breaths to calm themselves. His right eye was purple with a strange pattern that began to glow! Sebastian raised his left hand to stroke Ciel's face loving, Elizabeth saw the same pattern within Ciel's eye on the back of his hand. It also began to glow faintly. To say she was frighted was an understatement.

Later as the guests began to leave Ciel bid her goodnight, with Sebastian right behind him. Looking up the butler gave her a small smile, at that moment Lizzy knew that Sebastian had known she was there.

"But he's MINE" she thought

That smile and the way Ciel distanced himself from her emotionally said otherwise. She couldn't sleep that night, so instead she decided to do some research. Days turned into weeks, but she finally found it. It was the devil's contract mark, only very powerful and old demons can bring humans into a contract. In return for serving the human in whatever they desire they get the markers soul.

"Ciel…" Lizzy thought

The day after she discovered the truth she went to pay her fiance a visit. She feigned innocence throughout the whole day, but the sneaking glances between the two were beginning to anger her.

"Why don't you hire new servants" she began right after Sebastian brought tea and snacks

"Why would I do that?"

"Well those three always mess things up and Sebastian always has to fix it, Tanaka is old, and as Sebastian himself he's gotten lack in his work"

"How so?" Ciel's tone had turned dark but Lizzy ignored it

"He talks and acts out of place"

"He's my personal butler so if he feels he knows best then he does"

"Ciel but still I am to be the Lady of this house-"

"Elizabeth enough I am not getting new servants and Sebastian is to stay where he is that is final"

Lizzy grew angry, in the next moment she had leapt from her chair and slapped Ciel across the face. The sound echoing throughout the room, her hand leaving a red print on his face.

"Lady Elizabeth I believe it is time for you to leave" a voice growled to her right

At the door was a very angry looking Sebastian, the look the butler sent her caused her to pause in fright.

"It's alright Sebastian" Ciel said in order to calm the man down

"No!" Lizzy yelled turning back to Ciel "I want him fired Ciel"

Behind her, she could feel anger and...something else she couldn't put her finger on. It was as if it were darkness itself

"Elizabeth don't be ridiculous"

"And why not?!'

Ciel sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose

"Sebastian is not going anywhere Eliz-"

"You don't think I know about you two! I am to be your fiance and yet you are consorting with your butler!" she yelled feeling tears gather at the corner of her eyes

Ciel said nothing, just calmly looked at her, tired of the silence she reached up and in one swift movement yanked his eyepatch off.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel cried

"Open your eye" She demand

"Lady Elizabeth...my patience is wearing very thin with you right now" turning to look at him, she saw Sebastian eyes begin to glow.

Walking into the room and past her Sebastian stopped right behind Ciel. Biting his index finger he removed his left glove, revealing the devil's mark. Bending down he covered Ciel's right eye with his left hand

"I take it you know about this"

"Ciel...Ciel don't let him fool you! He's a demon! He doesn't love you like I do!"

Ciel reached a hand up removing sebastian's hand from his face, opening his right eye it glowed before settling to reveal the devil's mark.

"Ciel…"

"He's my demon. He could do whatever he wants"

Before Lizzy could reply long pale arms wrapped around Ciel, Sebastian kissed Ciel's cheek, his lips staying on a second longer than needed.

"Lady Elizabeth if you must know" Sebastian began looking smug "I've decided not to take my young master's soul but instead make him my mate"

"You can't do-"

"Oh but my lady" Sebastian interrupted "I already have" he smirked

Ciel's hand reached up pulling Sebastian down by his tie and kissed him right in front of her!

"I'll tell everyone! I'll-"

"No one will believe you" Ciel said much to calmly

Without another word she left.

When she arrived home her mother asked why she had been crying, her mother became outraged at Ciel having an affair. The next day they all returned to the manor, Lizzy, her mother, as well as her uncle to speak to Ciel. Walking throughout the manor they noticed that no one was home

"Running like a coward!" her mother exclaimed

Walking away from her family Lizzy found the door to Ciel's room, which was slightly ajar. Peeking through she saw Sebastian laying in Ciel's bed with the covers stopping just at his waist. Showing off the bandages that were wrapped around his torso. Lizzy continued to watch as Ciel climbed into the bed and cuddled up to Sebastian. Without opening his eyes Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel and held him closer.

"You could have died this time" she heard Ciel speak

"You were in danger"

"Damn it Sebastian-"

A pale finger was placed over Ciel's pink lips

"I promised I'll keep you safe, demons no matter how demonic don't go back on their word"

"Says you Lucifer"

"I prefer the name you gave me"

"Brute" Ciel smiled

Lizzy left, telling her family that no one was home. In the carriage ride home Lizzy pondered what to do, and in the end she decided to leave them alone and cancel the engagement. Ciel's heart didn't belong to her, but to the devil himself and oldly after witnessing the two she was okay with that. Ciel was happy and that's all she ever wanted-she just wished it involved her.

"Ciel...be happy" she thought as the Phantomhive manor disappeared behind her


End file.
